Valley of the Calm Trees
The '''Valley of the Calm Trees '''is a high level zone located within the Kingdom of the New Sigil. It is surrounded by two mountain ranges; The Range of Elders and The Mountains of Converged Space. The Valley its self contains incredibly rare flora and fauna. One thing is off however, time and space in this zone are not in correct alignment, causing some areas of the Valley to jump ahead in time, and suddenly revert back to current time. Aswell, portals from other worlds open at random, causing trouble for any in the zone. |Row 1 title = Capital |Row 1 info = City of the Sky |Row 2 title = Population |Row 2 info = 35,000 |Row 3 title = Races |Row 3 info = See below |Row 4 title = Ruler |Row 4 info = Unknown |Row 5 title = Settlements |Row 5 info = Unknown |Row 6 title = Affiliation |Row 6 info = Neutral |Row 7 title = Location |Row 7 info = Kingdom of the New Sigil |Row 8 title = Level Zone |Row 8 info = 95+ }} History For a long time, The Valley of the Calm Trees has been a safe haven for adventurers, the towns and villages in the valley remained neutral throughout the conflicts. That all changed after the war, when the New Kingdom shattered from the rest of Outhria. During the time from the shattering to the present, strange beings seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, and taken control over the two mountain ranges surrounding the valley. Ever since the arrival of those great beings, time and space of been hay-wire in the valley. The sudden jumps in time, and lapses from other planes of space, led to the destruction of many towns, and only one remains, The City of the Sky. Geography The valley resides between two mountain ranges, reaching high past the clouds. Some of the few people left in the valley that the highest peaks of each range extend high into the atmosphere, possibly even beyond. The valley its self is covered in a tall grass that is constantly swaying, even in the absence of wind, the trees likewise sway without wind. Upon closer inspection, one notices that each tree, and each blade of grass is swaying in exactly the same direction, they are in sync with one another. One of the mountain ranges, The Mountains of Converged Space, is one of the areas of the valley most affected by the frays of time. Some of the peaks of this range will suddenly crumble and topple over, only to have the mountain freeze in time, and form back together. Sometimes the mountains will fall down closing off certian mountain paths, but revealing others, giving the zone a dynamic advneturing experience. Since time and space are frayed in this zone, instead of one sun, there appears to be three suns. These not illusions, or distortions caused by something in the atmosphere, they are actually three different suns; The main sun on The Kingdoms of the New Sigil, the main sun of Outhria, and one of some unknown place and time. Maps and Subregions Coming soon! Dungeons *The Outer Regions *Patch X-17 uber Elite Areas *The Elder Plateau *Outer Rifts Quests *The Vision and the Voice *Patch X-17 quest line Notable Characters *Sera *Tylious Dawnbane Getting There The easiest way to get into the valley is to fly over one of the mountain ranges. Depending on if any mountains have crumbled, some land paths open up into the valley, but these are very dangerous. Resources *Elder Grass *Time-Lost Flowers *Thotazlite Wild Creatures Normal Creatures lots Elite Enemies not as much Quest Related Elite Enemies A few Achievements *Down in the Valley: Fully explore the Valley of the Calm Trees. *The Flowers are Food for the Mind: Kill all rare spawns on the Elder Plateau. *Where the Mountains are Tumbling Down: Find the safe haven in the Mountains of Converged Space. *Visions are Clear: Complete the X-12 quest line. *The Three Suns Align: Complete the X-17 quest line. *Moments Away From This Dream: Complete each dynamic event in the valley. Notes *This zone is inspired in whole by the song "Valley of the Calm Trees" by Klaxons. Each achievement is a line from the song, and many of the people and enemies in this zone are related to either the band or the song. As well as Klaxons, this zone is heavily inspired by the writing of H.P. Lovecraft.